Debaixo das Estrelas
by Saiph6
Summary: Lily está a olhar para as estrelas quando um certo maroto aparece e lhe começa a pedir para o ajudar com uma outra rapariga, Lily sente-se triste e finalmente percebe...


**Disclaimer:** Estas personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria da J.K.R., eu não ganho nada com isso, bláblá.

Bem aqui vai mais uma short, não está grande coisa, mas desde quando o que eu faço é grande coisa?? Espero que esteja pelo menos razoavel e que gostem (se lerem).

**Debaixo das estrelas**

Lily estava deitada nos jardins de hogwarts, era noite e Lily tinha se escapado da torre, muitos diziam que ela er muito certinha, cdf etc. mas quem a conhecia bem sabia que não, ela na verdade quebrava muitas regras e também saia à noite quando ninguém via.

Ela gostava de se deitar ali à beira do lago a observar as estrelas, eram tantas, e pareciam estar ali a sorrir-lhe.

Lily sorriu e ouvi uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

— Bonitas, hem?

— Uhum – Lily respondeu sem prestar muita atenção.

— Entaõ gostas de sair por ai à noite?

— Faz-me sentir bem.

— É, a mim também…

— Como? – Lily finalmente desviou a sua atenção para o maroto de óculos.

— As estrelas, fazem-nos sentir mais leves, confiantes, livres… Fazem-me lembrar uma pessoa.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ver James Potter dizer algo assim – Lily disse sentando-se e encostando-se na árvore atrás – e posso saber quem é essa pessoa?

— Uma pessoa, meiga, justa, corajosa.

— Que mais? – Lily ficava curiosa, quem seria essa rapariga, seria ela? Não com certeza que não. Mas ela bem que queria… Queria? De onde tinha vindo esse pensamento?

— Explosiva, linda, e fica ainda muito mais bonita irritada.

— Acho que isso não nos leva a lado nenhum…

— Ela é isso e muito mais… Mas eu sei que ela nunca vai olhar para mim…

— Porquê? – Quem seria a estúpida que dispensaria James Potter? Ei! De onde tinha vindo esse outro pensamento, ela dispensava o Potter!

— Não sei, podias perguntar-lhe… fazias-me esse favor?

O quê? Depois de tantos anos atrás dela ele queria que ela o ajudasse com outra?! E ela?? Ficava para quem?? Outro pensamento! De onde vinha isso?

— Mas eu não sei quem é ela Potter.

— Eu posso descrevê-la melhor, bem, ela é do mesmo ano que nós, da mesma casa que nós…

O quê?! Ele tinha-se apaixonado por Melissa? Ela não acreditava… ele tinha a mesmo dispensado…

— Melissa?

— Não.

Oh não ele não se tinha apaixonado pela Smith, poix não? Não pela vaca xoigenada da Smith. Mas porque ela se sentia assim? Assim tão mal? Ela nunca tinha gostado do Potter, essa devia ser a primeira conversa que eles tinham sem brigas pelo meio.

— Ainda pode ser muita gente Potter.

— James, chama-me James.

— Ok, Pot… James, podes chamar-me de Lily, mas voltando ainda restam muitas raparigas.

— Tens a certeza de que não sabes?

— Sim…

Quem seria essa misteriosa rapariga, porque ela se sentia cada vez mais triste? Seria possivel ela ter-se apaixonado? Ou ela já estaria antes, e agora ao sentir a falta dele é que percebia? Que confusão…

Lily olhou para as estrelas… tão bonitas ali,sem terem que se preocupar com problemas amorosos…

— Pensa bem.

— Mas que raio Potter eu não sei! – Agora escorria uma fina lágrima pelo rosto de Lily.

— Tu sabes.

Porquê? Porque esse tipo de coisa só acontecia com ela? Por que ela tinha de se apaixonar pelo rapaz que a perseguiu durante 3 anos e ela sempre rejeitou, e que agora ao partir para outra é que ela percebia que estava appaixonada. Ainda por cima ele cria que ela o ajudasse, e ela nem sabia quem era!

— Se queres que eu te ajude seria melhor dizeres o nome dela.

— Queres mesmo que eu diga?

— Uhum – Lily diz tentando esconder algumas finas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto, ela não iria chorar por ele, não, não iria.

— Ok, eu vou-te dizer – James diz aproximando-se dela e sussurando-lhe ao ouvido e fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Já escorriam umas quantas lágrimas pelo rosto de Lily.

— Essa pessoa é – James pegou no rosto dela pelo queixo, e enxugou-lhe algumas lágrimas olhando-a de seguida nos olhos.

Eles ficaram-se ali a fitar em quando Lily mergulhava naquele mar de verde-acastanhado, sentindo-se leve.

Foi então que aconteceu, James inclinou-se e beijou-a, foi um beijo calmo e doce, James pediu-lhe permissão para aprofundar o beijo e Lily concedeu entreabrindo (**N/A:** Eu acho que está mal escrito) os lábios. O beijo foi-se aprofundando e ficando mais acelarado até que se separaram para respirar.

James olhou para ela e sussurou ao ouvido.

— Lily Evans – James beijou-a - eu te amo.

Aí Lily percebeu que não estava só apaixonada, tamanha era a felicidade que ia dentro dela, ela também o amava.

— Eu também te amo – disse Lily raspando os lábios nos dele – só agora consegui perceber… - e James a beijou.

E assim passaram ali o resto da noite debaixo das estrelas.

_Fim_

**N/A: **Bem pessoal, o fim de outra short, espero que tenham gostado, e por favor… deixem reviews, nem que seja para dizer mal, mas por favor!!

_Gryffindor's Phantom_


End file.
